


black holes in its best form

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Renjun tenta provar a Jaemin que fantasmas existem e o faz uma proposta.O que ele não imaginava é que ele também provaria algo a si mesmo.





	black holes in its best form

Renjun parou o que estava fazendo no mesmo instante em que ouviu uma voz.

Ele tinha certeza que seu colega de quarto só voltaria às 17h, como sempre fazia. Ele olha para o relógio em seu braço e percebe que o garoto próximo a ele adiantou seu horário de volta, aproximadamente, uma hora. Renjun não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

“Então quer dizer que você é vlogger?” Fora a frase que o chinês ouviu.

Durante três longos meses, o chinês conseguiu esconder a boba – pelo menos para si mesmo – mania de gravar vídeos quando estava entediado. Não postava em nenhum lugar, apesar de, muitas vezes, editá-los em consequência do tédio. Renjun só gostava de registrar alguns momentos marcantes de sua vida, sejam eles engraçados ou, segundo as crenças de Renjun, sobrenaturais. Esses sendo os mais sigilosos para o garoto, pois sabia que, provavelmente, achariam bobagem ou coisa de sua cabeça, mas, para Renjun, não era nada disso.

Por acharem algo bobo, ele tentava ao máximo não compartilhar com ninguém. Pode soar um pouco solitário – apesar de Renjun não se sentir assim – mas esses momentos só eram compartilhados com aquele objeto em sua frente.

Não queria ter compartilhado um desses momentos com ele.

Logo _ele_.

Seu colega de quarto, uma das pessoas mais irritantes que Renjun conhecia – e olhe que o chinês era melhor amigo de Lee Donghyuck, mais conhecido por infernizar a vida de seus amigos. Ele era uma versão pior de Donghyuck, mas sem ser amigo do chinês.

Se nos últimos meses eles tiveram mais de cinco conversas sem “brigar”, Renjun ganharia um daqueles selos de conquista, que são obtidos em alguns jogos – sem exagero. O garoto era do tipo de trocar ideias com estranhos para deixar o clima menos desconfortável, mas, aparentemente, aquele garoto parecia apenas não estar a fim de ser desse jeito com Renjun. E isso que o tornava irritante. Huang achou que sair da rotina de sempre dividir quarto com alguém que conhecia o faria bem, mas só estava o trazendo raiva.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Renjun pergunta, levantando-se para finalizar a gravação e pensando nos vinte minutos que não se voltarão mais. “E o quanto você ouviu?”

“Não posso entrar no meu próprio quarto?” O colega de quarto responde, sentando-se na cama em frente a Renjun.

“Não estou a fim de brigar hoje,” o chinês revira os olhos, percebendo que o ser em sua frente ignorara sua última pergunta. “Estava meio ocupado, como você deve ter percebido.”

“Ocupado? Com isso?” Ele sorri irônico.

Renjun decide ignorar o garoto e procura algo para mexer em seu celular.

“Vai me ignorar, _Injunnie?_ ” O garoto ainda continua sem resposta. “Não sou um dos fantasmas da sua historinha, pode falar comigo sem medo.”

É. Não dá para ter uma conversa séria com ele.

“Eu vou embora.” Renjun se levanta para sair do cômodo, infelizmente, ouvindo a risada irritante do colega de quarto.

 

 

_Hoje é um novo dia. Nada vai me afetar._

Pelo menos foi com esse pensamento que Renjun acordou naquela manhã.

Era um sábado. O chinês estava planejando fazer o que faz de melhor: vegetar até morrer entediado e, em consequência disso, gravar seus vídeos. Ao lembrar da palavra “gravar”, Renjun aperta os olhos e mexe a cabeça, tentando livrar-se da lembrança do dia anterior.

Não sabia se teria a coragem de gravar novamente. Não estava mais seguro dentro do seu próprio quarto – Renjun se considerava um pouco dramático às vezes.

Ele não deveria se sentir intimidado por isso, mas apenas não queria que o garoto o encontrasse, de novo, fazendo aquilo, pois não queria dar motivos ao colega de quarto o zoar.

Ainda estava deitado em sua cama, procurando algo para assistir, quando ouve um barulho ao seu lado.

Seu colega de quarto havia caído da cama.

“É isso que você deixa te zoar, Renjun? Sinceramente...” Aproveitando-se da situação, ele tira uma foto da posição engraçada que o garoto se encontrava. O chinês se sentia desconfortável por ele, já que o garoto não moveu um músculo desde que caiu naquela posição. Devia dormir como uma pedra. Ou talvez estivesse com preguiça demais para se mover.

“Eu vi você apontar o celular para mim, Renjun,” o menino finalmente fala e Renjun apenas vira para o lado da parede. “Apague essa foto agora, estou esperando.”

“Você não tem que esperar nada. Volte a dormir e me deixe em paz.”

“Claro que tenho,” Renjun pôde ouvir os passos do menino, deixando a entender que ele estava aproximando-se.

Não só se aproximando, mas tentando tirar o celular das mãos de Renjun. O chinês coloca, imediatamente, o aparelho em baixo de si, na tentativa de escondê-lo. Ele olha para o garoto em sua frente e sorri desafiador.

“Tente pegar, _Nana_.”

Podia não ser o melhor amigo do garoto parado em sua frente – com uma expressão de ódio, vale ressaltar – mas sabia que aquele apelido não era um de seus favoritos. Na verdade, ele odiava.

Como ele sabia disso?

Renjun acredita que nós precisamos conhecer nossos inimigos para chegarmos até suas fraquezas.

Na Jaemin podia ser apenas alguém que gostava de irritar as pessoas, conhecendo-as ou não, mas Renjun não era assim. Ele sabia que um dia precisaria usar algo contra Jaemin. Parece que esse dia finalmente tinha chegado.

Se ele queria brincar, então Renjun brincaria.

“Renjun,” o menino de cabelos rosados fecha os olhos. “Eu vou contar até três. Por favor, apague a foto.”

“Então quer dizer que você sabe pedir ‘por favor’?” Renjun continua sorrindo. “Interessante.”

“E desde quando precisei de um favor seu para _cogitar_ pedir 'por favor'?” O garoto rebate.

“Ah, se nunca precisou, então não vai ligar se eu manter essa foto aqui, já que o Senhor Não-Preciso-De-Favores-De-Renjun esqueceu que acabou de pedir ‘por favor’ a mim.”

“Renjun... Isso nem fez sentido,” Jaemin senta na cama do chinês, que faz uma expressão de ‘quem te permitiu?’.

“Na verdade, fez. Você que não sabe interpretar.”

“Claro que sei, sou o melhor aluno da minha turma.” Jaemin sorri, convencido.

“Nem você acredita nisso, Jaemin.”

E seu sorriso morre. “Não importa. A questão é que você tá me obrigando a pensar às nove da manhã.”

“São nove e meia.”

“Tanto faz!” Jaemin tenta colocar mão por baixo de Renjun para pegar o celular.

Renjun é mais rápido e dá uma tapa na mão do garoto, que faz uma expressão de dor.

“Como tanta força cabe dentro de um corpo pequeno desses?”

Depois de proferir tais palavras, Jaemin só sente seu braço doer e logo se encontrava no chão.

“Não sou pequeno, não irei apagar e não quero mais conversar,” Huang se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro. “Tenha um bom dia,” ele encara Jaemin – ainda caído e estático, pois não acreditava que Renjun tinha feito aquilo – antes de fechar a porta.  

 

 

Com Jaemin fora do dormitório, Renjun aproveitou para tentar gravar, mesmo que seja por poucos minutos. Não achava que teria o azar suficiente de Jaemin voltar em um horário diferente novamente.

Ao parar em frente a câmera, Huang voltou a pensar no dia em que descobriu que dividiria quarto com Jaemin. Ele havia visto Jaemin pelo campus, mas nunca chegou a conversar, de fato, com o garoto. Jaemin foi simpático no primeiro dia em que dormiram juntos (talvez não queria mostrar a verdadeira face logo de cara, é o que Renjun pensa), deu até esperanças em Renjun, pensando numa possível amizade, mas logo percebeu que não seria como os outros conhecidos que foram seus colegas de quarto em épocas colegiais. Jaemin, agora, só aparecia duas vezes no dormitório: depois das aulas e para dormir.

Como Renjun não era de sair e gostava de estudar alguma matéria não referente às disciplinas obrigatórias – lê-se Astronomia – ficava sozinho na maior parte do tempo em seus horários livres.

Jaemin costumava voltar, literalmente, apenas na hora de dormir – o chinês questionava-se o que o garoto fazia de tão importante assim, mas nunca chegou a perguntá-lo, não tinham intimidade para isso. Renjun surpreendeu-se quando viu Jaemin entrar no dormitório às cinco da tarde em um dia aleatório e, depois desse dia, tornou-se rotina voltar sempre a esse horário. Depois desse dia, também foi quando Jaemin pareceu fazer objetivo de vida irritar Renjun. Eles tinham uma relação neutra até esse dia, mas, do além, Jaemin não queria deixar Renjun em paz. E o de cabelos rosados se divertia com isso.

O chinês passou tanto tempo pensando nisso que não percebeu a figura de Jaemin o observando perto da porta. Ele o observava sem expressão alguma, como se tivesse analisando-o genuinamente, sem julgá-lo. Só deu a mostrar sua presença naquele local quando ele riu de como Renjun estava estático, olhando para baixo, por uns longos minutos.

Huang encara Jaemin e cruza os braços em descrença.

“Nunca te ensinaram a bater?”

O de cabelos rosados apenas sorri e caminha em direção a sua cama, pegando um livro no criado-mudo e deitando-se.

Jaemin também gostava de ignorar as perguntas de Renjun como forma de irritá-lo. Parece bobo, mas o chinês não gostava de quem o ignorava sem motivo algum.

“Já não basta ter tentado me abusar hoje mais cedo, vai ignorar o que eu falo também?” Ele apenas recebe uma encarada de Jaemin, que volta a ler seu livro logo em seguida. “Tudo bem, Jaemin, mas saiba que também irei te ignorar... Só que para sempre.”

Jaemin ri.

O sangue de Renjun ferve em ódio.

“Ei, Renjun,” o chinês o ignora, como havia dito. “Você já leu algum de John Green?”

“Você não vai comprar minha participação nessa conversa falando de literatura, Jaemin.”

Na sorri. “Me parece que já comprei.”

O chinês revira os olhos e desiste de seguir com o que dissera. “Tudo bem.” Facilmente, aliás. “John Green... Por quê? É seu autor favorito? Não me diga que você é um daqueles adolescentes apaixonados que amam livros totalmente previsíveis...”

“Assim você me ofende, Renjun.”

“É o que parece.” Huang sorri. “Você tem o perfil, até.”

Jaemin sorri, desacreditado.

“E você tem perfil daqueles adolescentes chatos, que leem Agatha Christie e se acham os mais intelectuais do planeta.”

“Bom, de três suposições suas, apenas um fato é verídico. Ela é minha autora favorita.”

“Viu só?” Seu colega de quarto solta uma risada. “Está até usando palavras difíceis para parecer inteligente.”

O moreno suspira, já cansado daquela conversa. “Tudo o que eu pedi aos universos foi um quarto só para mim... Não mereço nada nessa vida mesmo.”

A frase de Renjun parece deixar Jaemin ofendido, pois ele senta em sua cama e larga o livro ao seu lado.

“Ei!” Jaemin cruza os braços. “Você tem ideia de quantas pessoas sonham em dividir o quarto comigo? E você aí, reclamando de barriga cheia.”

“Avise que estou apto a trocar de lugar com elas, então.”

Renjun, finalmente, se lembra da câmera em sua frente, ficando um pouco triste, pois era a segunda tentativa falha de falar sobre um dos acontecimentos que mais o deixaram com medo.

“Sabe, Jaemin,” o chinês começa. “Não sou vlogger, nem nada, mas eu realmente curto gravar esses vídeos. Se você pudesse me dar licença por, pelo menos, vinte minutos, eu ficaria muito agradecido.”

Não fazia ideia do porquê estar se abrindo daquela forma, ainda mais com o garoto a sua frente, porém isso pareceu amolecer um pouco o coração de Jaemin, visto que ele apenas encosta suas costas na parede.

“É tão importante assim para você?” Renjun apenas confirma com a cabeça. “E eu não posso ficar aqui vendo?” O chinês nega. “Nem um pouquinho?”

“Jaemin,” Renjun passa a mão pelos cabelos. “Não é que eu tenha vergonha, se é isso que está pensando. Só não quero te abrir uma porta para me zoar eternamente, certo? Ainda tenho amor próprio.”

“Tudo bem, Renjun. Você venceu, mas só dessa vez.” Ele sai do quarto e Renjun, finalmente, inicia sua gravação.

 

 

Quase duas semanas se passaram desde que Renjun gravou seu último vídeo.

Infelizmente, não foi por vontade própria.

As provas finais daquele período haviam chegado e Renjun não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão estudar. Além de não ter tempo para quase nada, também não tinha tempo para socializar com Jaemin quando o encontrava no dormitório.

Pode-se dizer que a relação deles tivera uma melhora de dez por cento. Jaemin não estava mais irritando Renjun como se sua vida dependesse disso. O chinês acha que é porque o garoto também estava mais preocupado com os estudos, antes de qualquer coisa.

Além disso, Renjun, muito observador, percebeu que Jaemin sempre chegava com um copo de café depois das aulas – fato que levou Renjun a chegar à conclusão de que ele tentava se manter acordado para os estudos. O máximo de palavras que eles trocaram ao longo desses dias foram frases do tipo “e aí, mini homem?” – não precisa de muito para descobrir que isso é uma frase de Jaemin – “vá dormir, não aguento mais sua voz”, ou até mesmo “já te disseram que você se torna a pessoa mais linda do universo quando está calado?”. Tempos difíceis chegam, mas eles se deixavam relaxar dessa forma um tanto quanto peculiar.

Tempos difíceis também passam.

O chinês suspira em alívio quando checa a última nota no site da universidade. Finalmente aquele pesadelo tinha acabado. Renjun podia jurar que escorrera uma lágrima de seu olho esquerdo quando terminou de ver suas notas. Felizmente, Renjun estava acima da média em todas as matérias, parecia um sonho – ou nem tanto, já que era algo comum de se acontecer na vida do garoto.

Na esperança de encontrar Jaemin, o chinês voltou ao dormitório. Os resultados saíram na última aula daquele dia e esse era um dos horários que Renjun sempre encontrava o garoto de cabelos rosa no quarto. Ao abrir a porta, percebe que o garoto está deitado em sua cama. O que era estranho, pois, normalmente, nesse horário, Jaemin estava ou perambulando pelo quarto, para tentar lembrar o que tinha de fazer – não que Renjun tenha notado – ou tomando banho. Era estranho ter encontrado Jaemin, aparentemente, dormindo. Ainda mais em sua cama.

Renjun aproxima-se da cama e toca, levemente, o braço de Jaemin, mas esqueceu-se que o mais alto entre os dois tinha o sono pesado. Não sabia se queria acordá-lo, mas, de certa forma, aquela imagem estava o incomodando. Infelizmente, não de um jeito ruim, mas Renjun nunca admitiria que ele estava se sentindo aquela palavra com “p” – preocupado, para os mais íntimos.

Tentou seguir sua vida, deitando-se na cama de Jaemin e pegando o livro que o de cabelos rosados estava lendo há duas semanas, mas quando percebeu que passara uma hora desde que chegara ao dormitório, foi em direção, novamente, ao garoto.

“Será que ele está morto?” Renjun o cutuca, dessa vez, um pouco mais forte. “Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que, quando está morrendo, tem preguiça de pedir ajuda e apenas continua lá.” Ri com o pensamento.

Huang senta, no chão, perto de sua cama. Encarando Jaemin mais de perto, ele imagina que o garoto deve apenas estar cansado, afinal, essa semana não deu descanso a ninguém. Renjun sorri ao perceber que Jaemin faz biquinho enquanto dorme. Isso, definitivamente, não combina com a personalidade do garoto a sua frente. O sentimento de querer descobrir o que mais se contradizia com a personalidade de Jaemin, ou pelo menos a que o garoto mostrava a Renjun, acabara de surgir – mas Renjun mentiria para si mesmo, fingindo que não.

Ao tirar a franja dos olhos de Jaemin, o chinês percebe que ele estava acordando. Renjun apenas apoia a mão no chão e espera o garoto notar sua presença.

Após abrir totalmente os olhos, Jaemin encara Renjun por uns segundos e senta-se, encostando seu corpo na parede, fechando os olhos novamente.

“Por quanto tempo eu dormi?”

Renjun sorri, mesmo sabendo que Jaemin não está vendo. “Há quanto tempo está aqui?”

“Não sei, mas matei a última aula.”

“Então, provavelmente, dormiu por duas horas.” Renjun senta-se ao lado de Jaemin. “Saíram os resultados, aliás. Por um momento, pensei que estava dormindo porque tinha falhado em alguma matéria.”

Jaemin sorri. “Obrigado por ter me deixado dormir em sua cama, Renjun.”

“Primeiro, odeio quando você ignora o que eu falo. Segundo, quando eu cheguei, você já estava dormindo como uma pedra. Me agradeça porque fiquei com pena de te acordar, não por isso.”

“Pena, é?” Ele encara Renjun. “Estava preocupado? Achando que não dormi direito?”

Às vezes, Renjun implorava a todos os deuses existentes para que Jaemin deixasse de ser desse jeito. “Pela glória do universo, Jaemin, quantos anos você tem?”

Jaemin ri e, em seguida, se mantém em silêncio.

“Você vai sair agora?” Não que Renjun estivesse interessado. Curioso era a palavra correta.

“Por que a pergunta?”

“Só estou curioso” Renjun se levanta. “Você, normalmente, nunca está aqui a essa hora.”

“Então quer dizer que você decora meus horários?” Jaemin encara Renjun, achando graça o fato de o chinês ter desviado o olhar quase ao mesmo tempo em que é encarado pelo mais alto.

Antes que Renjun pudesse responder – lê-se inventar alguma desculpa – Donghyuck grita pelo nome de Renjun e, ao mesmo tempo, abre a porta do quarto. Jaemin podia jurar que Renjun suspirou, quase como se estivesse aliviado.

“Oh, desculpe,” Hyuck sorri, mas não um sorriso sem jeito, muito pelo contrário. Se Renjun estivesse correto, Donghyuck sorrira sarcasticamente. “Atrapalhei vocês?”

Jaemin podia não ser próximo de Donghyuck, mas também tinha notado aquilo. Sabia de sua fama.

“Não, Donghyuck.” Jaemin se levanta, ficando ao lado de Renjun. “Fique à vontade.” E segue em direção ao banheiro.

 _Custava responder que iria, sim, sair?_ Renjun tem o breve pensamento.

“Lee Donghyuck,” Renjun começa a falar ao ver que o amigo o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. “Nem mais uma palavra, vamos.”

“Eu nem abri a boca, seu chato!” Ele ri enquanto é arrastado por Renjun para fora do quarto.

 

 

Renjun já pensara em diversas coisas que poderiam acontecer em sua vida, sejam boas ou ruins. Quando ele era mais novo, costumava pensar que encontrar um melhor amigo seria uma das coisas boas que poderiam acontecer e esse seria seu companheiro para tudo. Iria o ajudar em qualquer circunstância e o apoiaria nas principais decisões de sua vida. Acreditava que essa pessoa seria seu porto seguro. Em nenhum momento de sua vida, porém, Renjun imaginaria que ganharia um melhor amigo como Lee Donghyuck.

O chinês, às vezes, pensava que tinha feito algo de muito ruim em sua vida passada, porque, apesar de amar Hyuck, conviver com ele era pedir para passar raiva.

Não era do tipo de fazer brincadeiras que te deixavam magoado, mas que te faziam querer costurar a boca dele para ele nunca mais soltar alguma gracinha.

Se Renjun não tivesse medo de ser preso, com certeza já teria o feito. “Lembre-se que você é uma pessoa politicamente correta, não pode ter esses tipos de pensamentos, se controle,” era o que o garoto pensava para se acalmar.

Não foi diferente naquele momento. Donghyuck soltara uma frase que Renjun desejou, por uns segundos, ser surdo. Ele ainda encarava, perplexo, um Donghyuck sorridente.

“O que você disse?” Renjun se aproxima do garoto. Eles estavam caminhando em direção ao parque e pararam assim que Donghyuck fizera o comentário – desnecessário, na opinião de Renjun. Hyuck apenas sorri mais largo, achando muita graça. “Acho que não ouvi direito.”

“Ah, Renjun, você ouviu muito bem.” Donghyuck volta a caminhar. “Não irei repetir.”

O moreno bufa e apressa o passo para conseguir alcançar o garoto à sua frente.

“De onde você tirou essa ideia? Maluca, por sinal.”

“Faça-me o favor, Huang!” Eles param de caminhar, visto que chegaram ao parque. “Eu te conheço.”

“Pelo visto, não conhece tanto assim.”

“Está _mesmo_ jogando nossos cinco anos de amizade no lixo?” Ele finge estar ofendido. “Tudo bem, sempre preferi Mark mesmo.”

“Você nem ouse citar o nome desse que não deve ser nomeado em nossa conversa.”

Renjun não odiava Mark, mesmo que parecesse. Ele só não gostava do jeito do garoto transferido do Canadá. Ele era muito feliz para o gosto de Renjun. Queria se enturmar com todos os seus amigos. Renjun não gostava da intimidade que Mark achava que tinha com todos sem ao menos os conhecer direito. Os dois não se batiam – ou melhor, Renjun tentava ignorar a existência de Mark o tanto quanto possível e não dava chance do garoto se aproximar.

“Pare com essa birra, Renjun.” Hyuck sorri. Nunca entendera porque o chinês não gostava do canadense. “Ele nunca te fez nada.”

“Ainda, Hyuck, ainda. Não dá para confiar nele.”

Donghyuck ri.

“Eu sei que você está tentando mudar o foco do assunto.”

“Na verdade, você quem começ...”

Donghyuck não o deixa terminar a frase.

“Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas você precisa encarar seus sentimentos, Renjun.” Ele segura o chinês pelos ombros e depois o abraça, dando tapinhas em suas costas. “Quando você finalmente aceitar que está apaixonado por Na Jaemin, vai ver que o amor não é tão ruim assim...” Hyuck aperta o abraço.

Renjun ri, desacreditado com as palavras do amigo.

“Me larga, Lee.” Ele se afasta de Donghyuck.

“Não me chame de Lee,” o amigo faz um olhar de nojo. “Parece que está falando com Jeno.”

“Mas vocês são, praticamente, um só, então...”

“É verdade.” Ele, imediatamente, muda as expressões de seu rosto. O sorriso largo logo aparece na boca de Hyuck. “Aliás, você não sabe o que aconteceu...” Donghyuck iria começar a falar sobre Jeno, mas lembra do assunto em questão. “Pare agora, sei o que você está tentando fazer. Não mude de assunto.”

Renjun decide ignorar e começa a passear pelo parque, até encontrar um banquinho e sentar-se. Não demora muito para que Donghyuck faça o mesmo.

“Eu percebo o jeito que você olha para ele nos corredores...”

“Não sei do que está falando.”

“Vocês ficaram mais próximos durante essas últimas semanas...”

“Nós brigamos todo dia, ainda.”

“Aposto que já compartilham segredos do passado...” Hyuck finge um suspiro apaixonado. “Ah, o amor...”

“Você está pedindo para que eu cancele nossa amizade, não é?” Renjun encara o amigo. “Sério, nunca, nunca mesmo, isso irá acontecer.”

“E se acontecer?”

“Não vai acontecer.”

Renjun tinha certeza, nunca iria acontecer. Não daria certo. Nunca. Nunquinha. As personalidades deles dois não eram de pessoas que poderiam ficar juntas. Apesar de Renjun não conhecer Jaemin cem por cento, dava para imaginar que eles não dariam certo. Até quem olhasse de longe saberia que não daria certo. Era só olhar para eles dois que já dava para pensar “não, isso não pode dar certo”. Renjun não conseguiria viver ao lado de uma pessoa como Jaemin. Não podia esquecer que, apesar de ser uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já vira na vida – o quê? Renjun ainda tinha olhos, pessoas irritantes também podem ser atraentes – o chinês ainda não tinha apagado da mente o jeito irritante de Jaemin. Apesar de estarem tentando conviver civilizadamente, o simples fato de Jaemin sorrir tão bonito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de ironias, ainda tirava Renjun do sério. Nunca daria certo.

E o pior de tudo isso é que Renjun se pegou pensando na possibilidade. Achar que pode não dar certo é pensar na possibilidade de isso acontecer. Pensar na possibilidade de tentar algo com Jaemin.

Ao notar seus pensamentos, Renjun abaixa o olhar.

Nunca daria certo. Não adiantaria tentar. Mesmo se, algum dia, ele quisesse tentar.

“Renjun,” Hyuck chama o amigo, dessa vez sem um tom de brincadeira em sua voz. Quando Renjun sobe o olhar para encarar o amigo, ele percebe o semblante sério do mesmo. “E _se_ acontecer?”

 

 

O chinês queria tentar algo diferente dessa vez. Fazia um bom tempo que não gravava seus vídeos – as provas do período foram alguns dos fatores que o atrapalharam. Além disso, não sabia se ainda tinha essa vontade toda de compartilhar suas histórias com uma câmera, o simples objeto parecia não chamar mais a atenção de Renjun. Parece estranho, mas Renjun estava com uma vontade enorme no peito em compartilhar suas histórias com alguém.

Pior ainda, estava cogitando falar com Jaemin. Por não ser alguém tão próximo, não tinha tanto receio em falar sobre isso. Estranho, mas, na cabeça de Renjun, tinha lógica.

Depois de ter dito ao de cabelos rosados que aquilo era algo importante, nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto. Jaemin pareceu entender, o chinês não achava que ele continuaria fazendo brincadeirinhas do tipo.

O relógio marcava exatas dez horas da noite. Ao que Renjun sabia, seu colega de quarto nunca costumava passar das nove horas para voltar ao dormitório. Sabia que, por mais que Jaemin adorasse passar, praticamente, o dia todo fora de lá, ele também adorava passar um tempinho em sua cama, lendo. A demora de Jaemin estava deixando o chinês nervoso, começando a se perguntar em como começar tal assunto. Normalmente, Jaemin iniciava as conversas entre eles. Só podia esperar que isso acontecesse, como sempre, e a comunicação fluísse.

“Pare com isso, Renjun,” o garoto fala para si. “Só deixe aparecer uma oportunidade. É simples.”

Renjun senta em sua cama e fica encarando o nada por poucos segundos. Por poucos segundos mesmo, já que logo escuta uma voz grave dentro do cômodo. “Falando sozinho, Huang?”

O moreno nunca se acostumaria com essa mania de Jaemin de aparecer do além.

“Brincadeirinha!” Jaemin, ao perceber a expressão irritada que Renjun tinha feito, sorri. “Como foi seu passeio com Donghyuck?”

“Legal,” Renjun não entendeu o motivo de Jaemin estar comentando sobre dia anterior. “E o seu?”

“Não diria que foi um passeio, mas também me diverti.”

Sabe-se lá o porquê, mas Renjun pensou em algo. Bem, eles nunca tinham falado sobre isso, não custava tentar, certo?

“Foi um encontro?”

Jaemin ri, não respondendo Renjun. O chinês já esperava.

O mais alto entre eles se acomoda em sua cama e, como de costume, pega um livro em seu criado-mudo. O silêncio que se estabeleceu no local estava sendo desconfortável. Pelo menos para Renjun.

“Então...” O moreno tenta quebrar esse silêncio, pegando a atenção de Jaemin.

“Então?” Na encara o garoto.

Renjun suspira, desistindo. Não sabia fazer aquilo. Se sentia como uma criança.

“Nada,” ele se deita em sua cama, acomodando-se para dormir. “Deixa pra lá. Apague a luz quando terminar de ler. Boa noite, Jaemin.”

Huang estava com os olhos fechados, por isso não pôde ver o pequeno sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Jaemin.

“Renjun...”

O moreno apenas sente a cama afundar ao seu lado e, quase de imediato, abre os olhos, para dar de cara com Jaemin, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da janela, sentado em sua cama.

“Sabe, eu sempre quis saber uma coisa,” após Renjun sentar em sua cama, Jaemin acha uma posição mais confortável na mesma, agora encarando Huang. “Por que você usa ‘universo’ para tudo? Sempre cita o universo em qualquer situação.”

Renjun sente-se aliviado, mas surpreso. Não imaginaria que, dentre todos os assuntos, Jaemin escolheria esse.

“Você está abrindo a porta para uma discussão que pode nos deixar conversando até duas da manhã, Jaemin, cuidado...”

O mais alto ri. “Eu poderia te ouvir falar até às cinco, se fosse possível.”

Certo, por essa Renjun – nem ninguém – esperava. Na flertar com Huang? Já acontecera diversas vezes. Era uma de suas táticas para irritar Renjun. O que Renjun não esperava é que, diferente das outras vezes, em que Renjun apenas revirava os olhos, o garoto se sentiu... _Envergonhado_.

Ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de Jaemin, foi quase instantâneo suas bochechas adquirirem uma coloração mais rosada e Huang senti-las arderem. Sua sorte fora a luz estar apagada, sendo a luz da lua, passando pela janela transparente, a única iluminação daquele local. Era sorte de Renjun estar numa posição em que não deu para perceber o tom de suas bochechas, por causa do ambiente pouco iluminado. Sorte mesmo, caso contrário, tinha certeza que Jaemin usaria esse acontecimento contra ele.

“Eu amo o universo.” Renjun começa, tentando esquecer o que acabara de acontecer. “Eu realmente amo tudo relacionado ao universo. Quer dizer, quase tudo...”

“E o que você deixa de fora de todo esse ‘tudo’?” Jaemin sente-se mais interessado.

“Você.”

O de cabelos rosados não pode deixar de soltar uma risada. “Está dizendo que sou algo no universo?”

“Penso em duas coisas, na verdade.” Renjun encosta-se na parede. “Primeiro, se você está dentro desse universo, então pode ser considerado, sim, algo no universo. Não pense apenas em astros, Jaemin. Seres humanos também são algo no universo, infelizmente.” O chinês sorri. “Segundo, saindo um pouco do assunto, você seria um buraco negro, se eu fosse comparar.”

“Você não gosta de buracos negros?”

Renjun sorri, novamente. “Não disse isso...”

A expressão curiosa não deixou de sair do rosto do outro. “Então por que um buraco negro?”

Renjun podia sentir que Jaemin estava muito interessado naquela conversa. Se não estivesse, o garoto sabia como esconder seus reais sentimentos muito bem. O moreno torceu para que fosse a primeira opção.

“Quer mesmo saber?” Jaemin apenas afirma com a cabeça. Renjun espera alguns segundos para continuar. “Você é como um buraco negro, mas não pela característica destruidora que insistem em o dar.” Renjun encara Jaemin. “Eu te comparo a um buraco negro, Jaemin, por ser interessante, as pessoas sempre querem saber mais de você. Eu me incluo nessas pessoas, aliás.”

Jaemin fica estático. Pela primeira vez, Renjun tinha o deixado sem palavras.

“Isso não é verdade, Renjun. Você não me conhece.” Ele abaixa o olhar.

“Exatamente, Jaemin. Não te conheço, mas quero conhecer. Quero saber mais de sua personalidade, de seu interior. Quero conhecer o real Jaemin.” Os dois voltam a se encarar. “Você é como um buraco negro, pois, por mais que as pessoas te achem incrível e interessante, elas têm medo.”

Jaemin volta a falar, após alguns segundos em silêncio. “Por que medo?”

“Não pense em algo negativo. É o medo de te conhecer interiormente e não conseguir mais escapar. Medo de ver que teu interior é tão bonito quanto o teu exterior. Medo de não conseguir mais sair de dentro de você, de se perder lá para sempre. Medo de...” Renjun parece buscar palavras, mas, na verdade, estava buscando forças para continuar a frase. “Apaixonar-se pelo Jaemin interior. Medo, pois sabem que, quando isso acontecer, não tem mais volta. Nem mesmo se pudermos nos mover na velocidade da luz. Medo de serem completamente entregues a você, Jaemin, porque você é esse tipo de pessoa cativante, que conquista todos a tua volta.”

Na abre a boca, mas parece que lhe faltam palavras. O que era aquele garoto a sua frente? Jaemin, definitivamente, não esperava por isso. De todas as palavras que Renjun poderia usar, Jaemin nunca imaginaria que o chinês escolheria essas, tão simples, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão marcantes.

Naquele momento, Jaemin queria poder entender de astronomia para também fazer aquele tipo de comparação a Renjun. Queria poder dizer todas as coisas belas que o chinês merece ouvir. Pode não parecer, mas Jaemin gostava – bastante – da companhia de Renjun.

Mas Jaemin também tinha medo. Apesar de sua autoconfiança e facilidade em fazer amizades, Jaemin tinha, sim, medo.

Medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem demais, pois sabia que, por dentro, ele era uma bagunça – ou, pelo menos, se considerava uma.

Tinha medo de deixar pessoas como Renjun entrarem em sua vida. Medo de não ser o suficiente, medo de magoar alguém que aparentava não merecer nem um beliscão. Medo, pois sabia que não entendia de sentimentos, sejam em relações amorosas ou não.

Ver Renjun analisá-lo de forma tão bonita o fez pensar nessas coisas. Jaemin, às vezes, sentia-se tão pequeno, mas, naquele momento, ele sentiu-se grande. Graças a Renjun, que mesmo não sabendo de nada, acabou o ajudando indiretamente.

“Pelo tempo que você ficou calado, aposto que não pensa o mesmo que eu, não é?” Huang sorri. “Você me parece ser tão confiante de si, mas vejo que até os mais confiantes possuem inseguranças.”

“Você é bastante observador, Renjun. Mais um ponto para você.”

“Não sabia que estava contando.”

“Agora sabe.” Ele sorri. “Queria poder fazer o mesmo que você fez, mas não entendo sobre universo, me desculpe.”

“Não precisa, Na.” O moreno o chamou pelo sobrenome, sem perceber. Isso que dá andar com Donghyuck. “Eu sei que sou o Sol.”

Jaemin o encara, desacreditado, rindo em seguida. “Perdeu dois pontos por ser convencido.”

“E você não é?”

“Tudo bem, dois pontos adicionados por ter razão.” Eles riem. “Mas, Renjun...”

“Sim?” O chinês o encara.

O de cabelos rosa permanece uns segundos em silêncio antes de falar. “Você acredita que a Terra é plana?”

“Jaemin, você acha que tenho cara de estúpido?” Ele encara o mais alto, que estava com um sorriso no rosto. “Não responda.”

“É que você acredita em fantasmas, não me surpreenderia se também acreditasse nisso.”

Renjun se encontra profundamente ofendido no momento.

“Me dê um motivo para eu não te bater agora mesmo.”

“Achei que estávamos progredindo...” O semblante de Renjun continua sério. “Certo, descobri o que você seria no universo.” O chinês continua calado, esperando que Jaemin termine a frase. “Plutão.”

O garoto entende, no mesmo momento, o que Jaemin quis dizer, por isso não teve tempo de se defender, só de sentir um braço em volta de seu pescoço e suas costas serem arrastadas para, aparentemente, o colo de Renjun. Sim, o chinês estava o dando, quase, um mata-leão – ou, melhor dizendo, fingindo o enforcar.

“Ouse repetir isso, Na Jaemin,” Renjun falava, enquanto Jaemin apenas ria. “E aí, sim, você será um homem morto.”

“Eu ainda me impressiono como tanta força cabe dentro de você.” Ao terminar de falar, Renjun ameaça apertar o golpe. “Perdão,” Jaemin bate a mão três vezes no colchão. “Eu me rendo!”

Huang, sorrindo, tira o braço em volta do pescoço de Jaemin, mas o de cabelos rosados não se afasta. Em vez disso, Jaemin apenas desce seu corpo e encosta sua cabeça no colo de Renjun. O chinês fica o encarando, sem reação. O dilema de Renjun, naquele momento, é saber se deveria ou não acariciar os cabelos de Jaemin. Pareciam muito convidativos, mas Huang não queria invadir o espaço dele – apesar de Jaemin estar, literalmente, deitado em seu colo, ainda assim era intimidade _demais._

“O que está fazendo?” Renjun fala, depois de um tempo.

“Pareceu ser confortável, quis comprovar.” Ele olha para cima, encarando o chinês, depois desce o olhar. “Estava certo.”

“Obrigado... Eu acho.” Renjun, após uns segundos, toma coragem e começa a alisar os cabelos do outro. Jaemin volta a encará-lo. “Também estou comprovando.” Sorri.

 

 

_“Você o quê?”_

Hyuck encarava Renjun. Os dois não ousavam deixar nem uma palavra sair de suas bocas. O chinês fecha os olhos e põe suas mãos em seu rosto, enquanto Donghyuck não conseguiu segurar o riso. Estava tentando não rir de Renjun há muito tempo – cinco segundos. Sabia que seria uma péssima ideia, mas para quem Renjun contaria?

Jeno? Eles eram amigos, mas nunca tinha comentado sobre seu colega de quarto com ele. Jisung? Provavelmente não daria atenção ao que ele estava falando. Chenle? Nem pensar. Mark? Ele não era amigo de Renjun, apesar de tentar.

Isso deixou Renjun sem escolha, porque estava precisando colocar isso para fora. No fundo, ele sabia que essa seria a reação do garoto a sua frente.

Quando chamou Donghyuck ao seu quarto, alegando que seria uma conversa séria, se assustou com a expressão preocupada do amigo, mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, percebeu que o amigo não o levaria a sério segundos depois de ter aberto a boca. Ao contar, Lee tentou ao máximo manter o semblante sério, mas não seria Lee Donghyuck se ele não zoasse Renjun.

“Pare de rir, seu energúmeno.” Ele joga o travesseiro em Donghyuck. O amigo pega o objeto, rindo ainda mais. “Não tem graça.”

“Eu te avisei, Renjun! Meu Deus, eu te avisei.” Ele deita na cama de Renjun e deposita o travesseiro em baixo de sua cabeça. “Nem acredito que te falei sobre isso há dois dias. O que esse Jaemin tem? Todos parecem gostar dele.”

“Eu não gosto dele, pare de exagerar.” Huang puxa o travesseiro, a cabeça de Hyuck vai de encontro com a cama, assustando o garoto. “Nem o conheço direito.”

“Ainda, Renjun.” Hyuck agora deita ao lado do amigo. “Não acho que você deixaria uma pessoa que você não goste cair no sono em seu colo.” Ele pega a mão de Renjun e leva a seus cabelos. Renjun começa a acariciá-los. “Muito menos o faria cafuné.” O chinês para de alisar os cabelos do amigo, rapidamente. Fez uma nota mental para _nunca_ contar sobre a conversa que Jaemin e ele tiveram sobre buracos negros.

“Você é idiota, pare de me zoar.” Renjun volta a dar carinho ao amigo. “Eu não deixei ele dormir em meu colo, você não me deixou terminar a frase.”

“Certo, e o que você fez?”

“Eu entrei em pânico quando percebi que ele estava dormindo, detalhe, durante meu cafuné, e corri até a cama dele.”

“Não me diga que você correu da oportunidade de dormir abraçadinho com alguém?”

“Isso não ia acontecer, Lee.”

“Quem te garante, Huang?”

Esse era um dos motivos que fazia Renjun lutar para não comentar esse tipo de coisa com Donghyuck. Essas indagações o deixavam muito confuso. Pensativo, também. Já bastou aquela noite, de dias atrás, ter o deixado confuso, não precisava dessas perguntas do amigo.

Sempre que pensava que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, dizer que Jaemin era apenas uma pessoa que deixava qualquer pessoa perto dele confortável era o que o acalmava. Estavam indo rápido demais, pois Jaemin tinha facilidade em fazer amizade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembrava: o que, exatamente, estava indo rápido demais? Ele, realmente, devia se preocupar com isso? Não devia se importar tanto. Devia estar agradecendo por não estar “brigando” constantemente com Jaemin. Devia agradecer por os dois estarem superando esse estágio de ódio x ódio.

Renjun não precisava de mais confusões em sua cabeça. Ele só estava tentando ser amigo de Jaemin. É isso. Amigos fazem essas coisas com outros amigos. Indo rápido demais na amizade. Facilidade em se socializar de Jaemin. Apenas isso. Nada mais.

 

 

O chinês agia naturalmente, mas, toda vez que Jaemin o lançava um sorriso, não conseguia deixar de lembrar daquele dia. Jaemin não tinha comentado nada, mas era muito aparente que ele estava tentando ficar cada vez mais próximo de Renjun. E, consequentemente, mais sorrisos eram lançados. Renjun não sabia se amava ou odiava essa mania de Jaemin de estar sempre sorrindo.

Saber que Jaemin estava seguindo sua vida e, o melhor de tudo, não fazendo piadas sobre o ocorrido, era aliviador. Parece que ele, finalmente, tinha deixado isso de lado.

O que o moreno não fazia ideia era: Jaemin também pensava nisso. Quase toda vez que olhava para Renjun, aliás. Um dos melhores momentos desde o começo das aulas fora aquela noite. Jaemin, há um bom tempo, não tinha se sentido tão confortável quanto naquele momento. Quando deitava em sua cama, conseguia, claramente, lembrar da sensação dos dedos tímidos de Renjun passando por seu cabelo. Conseguia sentir que o moreno estava lutando contra sua timidez – pelo menos em relação a Jaemin – para realizar tal ato.

Renjun não percebeu, mas Jaemin sorriu ao perceber que o garoto iria continuar acariciando seus cabelos até ele cair no sono. Renjun não percebeu, mas Jaemin acordou quando não sentiu mais sua cabeça no colo do chinês. Renjun não percebeu, mas o de cabelos rosados sorrira ao pensar que, provavelmente, ele estava envergonhado demais para deixar Jaemin dormir naquela posição.

Jaemin gostava de sorrir ao se lembrar disso, independente de estar sozinho ou ao lado de Renjun. E era o que ele estava fazendo no momento.

O chinês estava lendo o livro que Jaemin tinha deixado, recentemente, no criado-mudo. A posição em que ele estava sentado em sua cama parecia o deixar menor do que já era, mas Jaemin temia a morte, por isso nunca falaria a Renjun.

“Por que, ultimamente, você tem sorrido tanto?” Ao perceber Jaemin no quarto, o mais baixo pergunta-o.

“Pensei que não gostasse de John Green.” Ele senta perto do moreno. Certo, Renjun já estava acostumado com essa aproximação repentina.

“Estava entediado. Tempos desesperadores pedem por medidas desesperadoras.” Jaemin sorri novamente. “Sério, você está sorrindo demais. Pare com isso.”

“Não gosta de pessoas felizes, Renjun?”

“Não é o meu tipo favorito de pessoas...” Ou Renjun era muito engraçado, ou Jaemin podia morrer se não sorrisse a cada minuto. “Para de sorrir, Jaemin!”

“É que você fica muito pequeno nessa posição.” O de cabelos rosados percebe o erro que cometeu. Tinha jurado que não falaria isso ao chinês e lá estava ele, não controlando a bendita boca. Jaemin, rapidamente, se afasta um pouco de Renjun. “Foi sem querer, eu juro.”

O chinês apenas o encara e volta a ler. Não dura muito, Renjun desiste no segundo parágrafo lido daquele capítulo.

“Sério, Jaemin, como você consegue?” Ele nem faz questão de marcar a página e devolve o livro para o local onde estava. “Isso é muito ruim.”

“Não fale de John Green, seu Agatha Christie fã.”

“Com tantos livros bons no mundo, você escolhe amar logo esses.” Renjun ri. “Aliás, vai sair agora? Estava querendo falar com você.”

“Sobre o quê?” O mais alto volta a se aproximar de Renjun. Dessa vez, sentando-se um pouco mais perto.

“Lembra que eu gravava uns vídeos, sobre experiências minhas e essas coisas?”

“Sim, por que parou? Percebi que nunca mais o fez, já que eu insistia em te atrapalhar às vezes.”

“Então, é sobre isso que queria falar.”

“Eu te atrapalhar?”

“Não, Jaemin,” o chinês sorri. “Sobre eu ter parado. Você está certo, eu parei um pouco, mas queria voltar.” Jaemin abre a boca, mas é interrompido. “Dessa vez, de uma maneira diferente.” Na apenas o encara e Renjun toma isso como um sinal para ele continuar a falar. “Não sei se você me ouviu falando, porque não duvido de você ter me espiado,” o mais alto sorri. “Mas tem um navio, Queen Mary, que fui numa viagem com uns amigos, e... Percebi coisas um pouco estranhas lá. O navio não está fazendo viagens, porque já está aposentado, mas é aberto e pode servir como hotel, para quem quiser.”

“Não vai me dizer que...”

“Sim, eu acredito que seja assombrado.”

“Renjun, por favor, essas coisas não existem...”

“É exatamente por isso que quero te fazer uma proposta.” Ele sorri, um pouco desafiador. “O que acha de passarmos dois dias lá? Assim eu te provaria meu ponto e teria um conteúdo diferente para meus vídeos.” Ele percebe o que falou, depois de um momento. “Juro que não sou vlogger.”

Jaemin sorri com a última frase do chinês. “Está me dizendo que quer que eu passe dois dias em um navio, que você julga ser assombrado, com você?” Renjun apenas concorda com a cabeça. “E daí você me mostraria o porquê de ser assombrado e me faria calar a boca?” O moreno ri, mas ainda concorda. “É uma proposta tentadora, mas o que eu ganho com isso?”

Renjun revira os olhos. “Eu pago.”

No fundo, Renjun achava aquela ideia uma maluquice e tinha quase certeza que Jaemin não aceitaria. Estava convidando seu ex arqui-inimigo para passar dois dias com ele, sozinho, em um navio. E se Jaemin confundisse as coisas? Torcia para que ele não distorcesse o que Renjun queria dizer, porém, no fundo, também esperava que Jaemin aceitasse. São dois dias, não uma semana, ou um mês. Passaria tão rápido, os dois nem sentiriam.

Jaemin parece pensar um pouco, o que deixou Renjun nervoso. Ele encarava Renjun com uma expressão séria – ainda não vista pelo moreno. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver que o de cabelos rosados desfez a expressão séria e substituiu por um sorriso. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Jaemin.

“Quando iremos?” Na ainda o encarava, também sorrindo.

 

 

Huang não fazia ideia de que Jaemin levaria aquilo tão a sério. A viagem seria no final de semana, mas, desde que Renjun o contou – numa terça – Na não parava de falar sobre isso. Todas as vezes, literalmente, que eles se encontravam sozinhos no dormitório Jaemin conseguia uma oportunidade para entrar nesse assunto. Renjun acharia fofo se ele não estivesse começando a ficar irritado.

A curiosidade de Jaemin conseguiu ser fofa até a quinta-feira. Depois desse dia, Renjun mandava-o calar a boca.

Era uma sexta à tarde e Renjun estava, finalmente, sozinho em seu quarto. Já tinha comprado as passagens e pago a hospedagem no navio. Suas malas também estavam arrumadas, só faltava uma mochila com seus equipamentos de gravação – sua câmera. Não iria perguntar se Jaemin já tinha arrumado as suas, ele já sabia a resposta.

Eles teriam que ir ao metrô em poucas horas, já que chegariam ao navio à noite e voltariam domingo, pela parte da manhã. Às duas e meia, Renjun estava com, praticamente, tudo pronto. Só faltava Jaemin aparecer – o que não demorou muito. O de cabelos rosados – agora não mais – chegara cerca de vinte minutos depois.

“Seu cabelo...” Renjun o encara.

O mais novo sorri. “Gostou? Estava cansado daquela cor.” Ele mexe em seus fios recém pintados. Sempre acabo voltando para o preto, não consigo evitar.”

“Está lindo.” Renjun desvia o olhar. Não sabia que Jaemin conseguiria ficar mais bonito que antes. Ele, realmente, conseguia surpreender Renjun cada vez mais.

Jaemin volta a sorrir.

 

 

Depois de, aproximadamente, três horas, os dois garotos se encontravam em frente ao navio. Jaemin estava boquiaberto, pois não imaginava que veria algo tão grande em toda sua vida. Renjun apenas admirava o brilho nos olhos de Jaemin. Percebeu que, ultimamente, estava sorrindo demais na presença do – agora – moreno. Fez uma nota mental para parar com isso, ou, pelo menos, tentar.

“E então?” Renjun começa. “O que achou?”

“É bem... Enorme.” Ele encara Renjun. “Estou intimidado.”

O chinês ri.

Seria difícil manter-se sem deixar um sorriso escapar ao lado de Jaemin. Agora, a nota mental era para ele acostumar-se com isso.

“Vamos?” Renjun o chama.

Ele esperava que Jaemin apenas concordasse com a cabeça e fosse em direção à entrada do navio, mas não esperava que o mais alto segurasse a sua mão e começasse a caminhar como se eles já estivessem acostumados a isso.

Mais uma vez, Renjun falhou em sua missão de não sorrir.

 

 

O chinês queria que seu sorriso tivesse durado um pouco mais. Tinha deixado de sorrir a partir do momento em que entrou no navio e foi em direção à recepção. Ele não imaginava que, diante de tantos acontecimentos bons, apenas aquilo seria capaz de o deixar irritado. Quem estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da recepção daquele navio era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... _Mark Lee_.

O humor de Renjun mudou instantaneamente ao ver o ser humano que estava, basicamente, a sua frente. Ele mexeu em seus cabelos e bufou alto. Jaemin o olhou, um pouco preocupado, e tentou seguir o olhar de Renjun.

Sabia que aqueles dois não se davam bem, mas não sabia que Renjun não gostava daquele garoto àquele nível.

Jaemin falou que iria pegar a chave do quarto deles e pediu para Renjun o esperar por uns minutos. Renjun não teve escolha senão ir em direção ao local em que Mark estava, afinal, era isso, ou ficar parado no meio da recepção. Só pediu para que o garoto não tivesse o notado. Isso já seria demais.

Sentou um pouco longe de Mark, aproveitando-se de sua distração, mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, quando ele olha para Lee, querendo saber se ele ainda estava em seu próprio mundo, ele percebe que Mark estava o encarando, sorrindo.

“Por favor, não venha até aqui...” Ele sussurra para si mesmo.

Era tarde demais, Mark já havia se levantado.

E Renjun fez o ato mais infantil de toda a sua vida: fugiu de Mark. Levantou às pressas, fingindo que não notara o garoto caminhando até si e foi em direção a Jaemin, que encarava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Lembrou a si mesmo de depois dar umas tapas em Jaemin, por observar seu desespero e não fazer, absolutamente, nada sobre isso.

Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais o sorriso de Jaemin aumentava. “Você me paga, espero que saiba.” Renjun fala, antes de pegar as chaves na mão de Jaemin e seguir em direção ao quarto reservado. Jaemin, ainda rindo, começa a segui-lo.

 

 

B484. Esse seria o quarto em que Jaemin e Renjun ficariam.

O chinês estava parado, encarando a porta, como se esperasse algum tipo de força para que ele, finalmente, conseguisse abrir a porta. Era como se estivesse, naquele momento, passando um filme, em sua mente, do que aconteceu naquele quarto. Renjun não diria que estava com medo, mas apreensivo. Ele estava com mais maturidade para lidar, novamente, com o que lidara anteriormente. Isso, porém, não significava que ele queria presenciar as cenas de anos atrás.

Jaemin estava ficando um pouco impaciente, mas tentou entender o lado de Renjun. Se fosse com ele, também não saberia como reagir ao voltar a um local que, de alguma forma, te trouxe pesadelos.

“Você quer que eu abra a porta?” Renjun o encara quando o – agora – moreno se pronuncia. “Está há dois minutos apenas a olhando.”

Ao deixar Jaemin terminar a frase, o chinês, imediatamente, abre a porta e entra no cômodo. Teve calafrios ao notar que, basicamente, tudo estava igual anos atrás. As camas ainda posicionadas no mesmo lugar, o criado-mudo entre elas, uma cômoda, os quadros... Renjun sentiu como se estivesse voltado ao passado.

“Quando eu vim com meus amigos,” o mais baixo começa. “Esse quarto estava exatamente como está agora.” Ele senta em uma das camas. “Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando decidir voltar, sinceramente.”

“Ei, está tudo bem.” Jaemin senta ao seu lado. “Se tivermos sorte, nada de muito ruim vai acontecer. Ou nada irá acontecer.”

Renjun apenas sorri. “Estávamos dormindo em duplas, em uma das noites, e eu senti alguém batendo em meu ombro, como se estivesse tentando me acordar.” Ele encara Jaemin. “Chenle e eu dividíamos a cama, por isso abri os olhos, achando que ele precisava de algo. Quando o encarei, ele estava dormindo.”

“Dormindo mesmo? Ele não é sonâmbulo ou algo do tipo?”

O chinês nega com a cabeça. “Ele nunca falou sobre nada disso.”

“E o que aconteceu depois?”

“Eu voltei a dormir, achando que foi apenas coisa da minha cabeça, mas, depois de uns minutos, eu senti alguém me tocando, em meu nariz dessa vez. Fui checar Chenle e ele ainda estava dormindo. A partir daí, comecei a ficar com medo, mas voltei a dormir mesmo assim.”

“Você lida com essas situações voltando a dormir?” Renjun ri da pergunta de Jaemin.

“O que mais eu poderia fazer? Isso aconteceu mais duas vezes, porém não consegui abrir os olhos, então eu só esperei isso passar para poder dormir sossegado.”

“E seus amigos souberam disso?”

“Sim. Aliás, temos uma gravação de quando fui ao banheiro no dia seguinte.” Jaemin o olha, confuso. “Não pense besteiras. Quando estava escovando os dentes, tinha um saquinho perto da pia e, na gravação, aparece o saquinho levantando e derrubando o que tinha em cima dele no chão.”

“Ninguém soprou?”

“Você acha que um sopro seria capaz de mover um objeto, relativamente pesado, àquela distância?”

Jaemin sorri. “Bom, se você está dizendo...”

“Eu te odeio.” O mais velho retribui o sorriso.

“Claro que odeia.”

 

 

Estavam se preparando para, segundo Renjun, explorar o navio. Não acontecera nada de anormal na noite anterior, isso deixou Renjun aliviado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Jaemin falou, como forma de consolação a Renjun, que talvez o espírito estivesse cansado de estar naquele quarto e foi para outro local do navio.

Lembrou-se que, antes de chegar, tinha feito uma pesquisa sobre casos sobrenaturais que aconteceram naquele navio. Tentaria a sorte de acontecer alguma coisa com os dois presentes. Ou o azar.

Eles estavam passando pelo corredor quando Jaemin começa a falar, novamente, sobre o quão ansioso estava. Renjun achou que isso acabaria quando eles chegassem ao navio, mas estava errado. Queria fazer algo para que o garoto calasse a boca sem parecer que estava sendo rude. Então, ele apenas segura a mão de Jaemin.

O garoto para de falar imediatamente e olha para a mão agora entrelaçada a de Renjun.

“Se você abrir a boca para falar sobre isso mais uma vez, eu juro que a costuro.” Ele encara Jaemin. “Sem anestesia.”

Jaemin calou-se, trocando as palavras por um sorriso, mas não por muito tempo.

“Mas, Renjun...”

“Jaemin.” O mais baixo o encara. Na só conseguiu soltar uma risada e, finalmente, calar-se.

Após andarem cuidadosamente – pois, segundo Renjun, ele não queria esbarrar em Mark – chegaram ao primeiro destino. Era uma parte do navio em que ficavam as pessoas com doenças mais sérias nos tempos mais antigos. O local era discreto, precisava descer uma pequena escada para ter acesso aos quartos. Assim que desciam, encontravam uma sala. Mais à frente, era a entrada do corredor dos quartos. O que Renjun notou foi que, na sala, tinha uma lista de pessoas e seus locais de origem em uma placa na parede. O título era o seguinte: “Lista de pessoas que morreram neste navio”. O chinês não conseguiu evitar arrepiar-se ao terminar de ler, pois não eram cinco ou dez pessoas, eles contaram mais de trinta.

“Quem é que coloca uma placa assim em um navio? Parece até que estão orgulhosos de isso ter acontecido aqui.” Jaemin fala, ainda encarando a placa.

Renjun se perguntava o mesmo. Sabe-se lá o que mais eles encontrariam naquele local. Pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades o dava calafrios, mas isso não o impediria de seguir com aquilo.

Os dois decidiram não entrar nos quartos e seguirem ao local que Renjun mais queria mostrar a Jaemin: o quarto B340. Era o último quarto de um dos corredores e estava abandonado. Depois de diversos relatos sobre situações paranormais naquele cômodo, decidiram deixa-lo parado. Não se podia mais dormir lá.

Não se discute como, mas Renjun conseguiu um passe para eles passarem um tempo lá. Ou, melhor dizendo, passarem a noite. Por isso, antes de saírem, Renjun pediu para que o moreno levasse alguns lençóis em sua mochila. Jaemin não entendeu até entrar num quarto totalmente vazio. Literalmente vazio. As únicas coisas que tinham naquele quarto eram as janelas. O banheiro tinha uma aparência macabra, podia perceber poeira acumulada em cima da pia, assim como no chão.

Jaemin não admitiria, mas ele sentiu calafrios ao entrar naquele local.

Como eles saíram ao final da tarde para passear pelo navio, tinham chegado àquele quarto perto das oito da noite. Renjun pediu para que Jaemin o ajudasse a organizar a cama improvisada deles e assim o moreno o fez. Ainda não acreditava que eles iriam dormir naquele cômodo. Enquanto Huang esperava que acontecesse alguma aparição, Na só conseguia pensar que poderia observar o chinês a noite toda. Não de uma maneira _stalker_ , mas porque Renjun com medo/apreensivo era uma das coisas que Jaemin mais achava adorável. Sem falar da possibilidade de ouvir Renjun falar até adormecer... Talvez Jaemin gostasse até demais da companhia de Renjun. Na verdade, ele admitia isso. Ele gostava bastante de estar na presença do chinês. Apesar de nem se conhecerem tanto assim – compartilhar coisas pessoais um com o outro, no caso – Jaemin sentia um bem enorme quando estava ao lado de Renjun. Gostava das poucas horas que eles passavam juntos.

Huang foi esperto ao lembrar de levar uma lanterna. Como o quarto era abandonado, não tinham luzes. Ele posicionou a lanterna perto de onde eles estavam, a iluminação não era muito forte, mas era melhor que nada. Minutos depois, eles conseguiram organizar tudo e deitaram na “cama”. Uma coisa estranha era que, apesar do banheiro estar sujo, os funcionários, provavelmente, sempre deixavam o quarto limpo.

Renjun estava jogando no seu celular para passar o tempo. Percebeu que, enquanto isso, Jaemin estava lendo algum livro. Se perguntou como ele estava conseguindo ler com tão pouca luz. Não se deu o trabalho de ler o título, sabia que seria, possivelmente, um de John Green. Ele ainda não acreditava que Jaemin conseguia engolir todos os livros desse homem.

Estava tudo tranquilo até Renjun se assustar ao ouvir um barulho. Ele olha para Jaemin e vê que o garoto estava na mesma posição. Decide deixar para lá, a mente dele já deve estar começando a pregar peças com ele.

Depois de uns minutos, ele ouve o barulho novamente. Sendo, dessa vez, um pouco mais alto. O suficiente para até tirar a concentração de Jaemin. Ambos se encaram.

“O que foi isso?” Jaemin começa. “Você fez alguma coisa?”

“Não,” o coração do chinês ainda estava um pouco acelerado. “Eu estou parado.”

Ao terminar de falar a frase, a lanterna, ao lado deles, começa a piscar rapidamente.

“Sério, Renjun,” Jaemin encara o mais baixo, novamente. A lanterna para de piscar. “O que você está fazendo?”

Renjun se sente ofendido. “Eu juro que não sou eu.” O tom de sua voz aumenta um pouco.

“Você não acha que...”

“Eu não sei, Jaemin.” Huang começa a observar o quarto.

Segundos depois, a lanterna apaga. Renjun só consegue fechar os olhos e pedir para não morrer tão jovem. Jaemin pega a lanterna e dá umas tapinhas, a fim de tentar fazer o objeto voltar à vida.

“Acho que as pilhas morreram.” Renjun o encara. “Não deve ser nada muito preocupante, tudo bem? Se acalma...”

O chinês abre a boca, mas não consegue falar nada. Parece até que sua voz tinha desaparecido, emtão ele apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Jaemin não quer que fique um silêncio constrangedor, por isso ele tenta conversar com Renjun – e para não deixar o garoto nervoso também.

“Certo,” ele se aproxima mais de Renjun. Mesmo com o quarto só recebendo a luz da janela, ao olhar de perto, Jaemin conseguia notar a expressão um pouco confusa de Renjun. “Eu sempre quis saber por que Mark e você não se dão bem.” Renjun ri. Jaemin sente-se aliviado, mas não entendia o porquê. “Será que você poderia me dar a honra de saber?”

“Nunca aconteceu nada,” Renjun começa. “Ele também nunca me fez nada. Eu só prefiro não me misturar.”

Jaemin não pôde deixar de rir. “Você o acha tão chato assim?”

“Chato, inconveniente. Tudo.”

“Tem certeza que é só por isso que você não gosta dele?”

Renjun pretende responder um “sim”, mas fica estático no mesmo momento em que observa alguma coisa passar por trás de Jaemin. O mais alto percebe que Renjun está olhando fixamente para a parede atrás dele e se vira para olhar o que tem. Como não encontra nada, encara Renjun, confuso.

“Huang? O que aconteceu?” O mais velho não o responde. “Renjun?”

A única resposta que Jaemin obteve foi Renjun aproximar-se ao ponto de encostar sua cabeça no peitoral de Jaemin. O mais alto se mantém parado por alguns segundos, mas abraça Renjun quando o mesmo deposita um braço ao redor da cintura de Jaemin para juntar, ainda mais, seus corpos.

Com àquela aproximação, Jaemin percebe a respiração acelerada de Renjun.

Ele começa a acariciar os cabelos de Renjun, calado, esperando que o outro se pronuncie primeiro. Decidiu deixar Renjun levar o tempo que precisasse para falar alguma coisa.

O chinês se manteve naquela posição por uns minutos, mas parece que a noção do que estava acontecendo veio à cabeça em poucos segundos. Ele sente-se envergonhado e sussurra um “me desculpe”. Tenta se afastar, mas Jaemin o abraça mais forte.

“Não precisa se desculpar.” Ele para de mexer nos cabelos de Renjun. “O que você viu?”

“Como você sabe disso?” Renjun vai deslizando sua mão das costas até o peitoral de Jaemin. O chinês começa a acariciar, com o dedo indicador, aquele local. Um gesto tímido e pequeno, mas que deixou Jaemin querendo nunca mais soltar Renjun de seus braços.

“Deduzi,” Na começa. “Já que você ficou encarando o nada por um tempo.”

“Parecia uma pessoa, Jaemin.” Ele, finalmente, se afasta de Jaemin e sobe seu corpo, ficando numa posição em que consiga encarar Jaemin sem precisar levantar a cabeça. “Eu juro. Foi muito rápido, mas parecia muito que era alguém.”

Na leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto do chinês, movendo a franja dos seus olhos – visto que estava atrapalhando sua visão – e parando em sua bochecha, acariciando-a com o polegar. Renjun apenas fecha os olhos e leva sua mão até a mão de Jaemin, apertando-a.

Os dois estavam próximos demais, mas não estavam achando aquilo desconfortável. Já tinham se acostumado um com o outro. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Renjun estaria em pânico. Se aquela proximidade fosse compartilhada com qualquer outra pessoa, o chinês não estaria encarando fixamente os olhos de quem estava a sua frente. Não estaria o encarando quase como um pedido silencioso para fazer o que os dois desejavam naquele momento.

Jaemin estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava com vontade de beijar Renjun. Estava encarando os olhos do mais velho desde que Renjun mudara de posição e deixara seus rostos próximos. Queria desviar o olhar, mas os olhos do moreno a sua frente eram hipnotizantes demais. Jaemin não fazia ideia, mas a persistência em encarar os olhos de Renjun estava passando, ao chinês, uma calma enorme. O coração do mais baixo havia parado de bater aceleradamente. O simples gesto de encarar Jaemin havia acalmado seu coração descompassado.

E a mesma pessoa que havia feito isso conseguiu o deixar nervoso quando percebe que eles estavam cada vez mais perto. Jaemin estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Dessa vez, encarando os lábios do chinês.

“Me diga uma coisa para impedir o que estou prestes a fazer, Huang,” Jaemin começa a falar, ainda acariciando a bochecha de Renjun, deixando seu olhar sair dos lábios do moreno para os seus olhos e, em seguida, fechá-los. “Porque eu juro que não vou conseguir não te beijar agora mesmo.”

Os dois estavam tão, tão próximos. Renjun pôde sentir os lábios de Jaemin passarem, levemente, sobre os seus. O chinês também estaria mentindo se dissesse que não compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que Jaemin. Não queria fazer nada que pudesse o levar a futuros arrependimentos, porém, lá no fundo, Renjun tinha a certeza de que não se arrependeria.

“Então faça, Jaemin,” o chinês fala, deixando o outro um pouco surpreso. “Não vou te impedir de fazer algo que eu também quero.” Ele volta a encarar Jaemin e o mesmo não espera muito até acabar, completamente, com a distância entre os dois.

Teria sido um simples encostar de lábios se Renjun não estivesse tão maravilhado com aquele momento. Teria sido um simples encostar de lábios se Jaemin não tivesse sorrido, depois de uns segundos, assim que eles se separaram. Teria sido um simples encostar de lábios se os dois não estivessem dividindo o mesmo sentimento.

Sentimento de que, naquele momento, aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

Mas Renjun sabia que não queria que aquilo fosse apenas um encostar de lábios, muito menos Jaemin. Não quando Jaemin se encontrava entre as pernas de Renjun, tendo seus braços como únicos apoios, fazendo com que o mais velho ficasse em baixo de Jaemin. Não quando o chinês tinha acabado de passar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Jaemin, o encarando enquanto fazia tal ato. Não quando Jaemin inclinou-se para beijar Renjun novamente e brincou ao apenas arrastar seus lábios, brevemente, na boca de Renjun. Não quando ele percebeu que havia levantado um pouco a cabeça no momento em que Jaemin afastou-se para capturar os lábios do mais novo.

Ouvir a risada de Jaemin, naquele momento, o fez sorrir também. E o fez perceber que estavam enrolando demais, mas eles não estavam desesperados para isso, certo? Eles teriam aquela noite apenas para eles, podiam levar o tempo que fosse necessário.

Jaemin volta a encarar Renjun – enquanto o mais velho ainda sorria. O recém moreno guardaria aquela imagem em sua cabeça por um longo tempo. Lembraria de como os olhos de Renjun pareciam brilhar enquanto encarava Jaemin de volta. Lembraria, por mais tempo ainda, a pequena covinha que aparecia na bochecha de Renjun quando ele sorria. Lembraria de como seu sorriso ficava muito mais bonito quando se olhado de perto. E lembraria, principalmente, do momento em que seus lábios, finalmente, encostaram os de Renjun.

Jaemin abre mais a boca para aprofundar o beijo quando sente Renjun o puxando mais para perto. A posição em que estava não era muito confortável, era fácil de perder o equilíbrio, ainda mais da forma que Renjun os aproximara.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Os dois garotos apenas riem quando Jaemin sai de cima de Renjun, sentando-se, com as pernas abertas, ao lado do garoto. O chinês entende imediatamente a intenção de Jaemin e levanta-se para, em seguida, sentar entre as pernas de Jaemin, quase colando seus corpos, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo do mais novo, o envolvendo.

O mais novo deposita suas mãos na cintura de Renjun e o chinês envolve o pescoço de Jaemin com seus braços, começando a acariciar os cabelos do recém moreno.

“Sinto pena de qualquer fantasma que esteja nos observando agora.” Jaemin começa a falar. O chinês faz uma cara confusa e, logo em seguida, ri. “Eu também ficaria com inveja se eu apenas nos observasse e não pudesse te beijar como eu estou fazendo.”

Renjun não acreditava que Jaemin conseguiria ser tão bobo a esse ponto. É por isso que ele apenas ri e decide ignorar o comentário do mais novo, voltando a beijá-lo, dessa vez sem interrupções imprevisíveis, dessa vez com mais necessidade que as duas – talvez falhas – tentativas.

O único som que se era ouvido naquele quarto era a respiração pesada de dois garotos, que se beijavam como se não tivessem feito isso há anos. Como se a única coisa que importava naquele momento era isso. E, de fato, era.

Jaemin apertava cada vez mais o corpo de Renjun contra o seu. Quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior do chinês, o puxando levemente, Renjun deixou escapar um baixo gemido de sua boca. E isso foi como melodia para os ouvidos de Jaemin. O mais novo sorriu e desceu seus lábios até o pescoço de Renjun, deixando pequenos beijos e algumas mordidinhas. Huang apenas inclinou a cabeça como forma de dar mais espaço para o mais novo aproveitar o que estava fazendo. Jaemin viu isso como um consentimento de Renjun para Jaemin fazer o que queria. E o coreano procurou um local no pescoço do chinês que não ficasse tão visível quando marcado.

As partes mais em baixo eram fáceis de esconder com qualquer peça de roupa que fosse e foi no local mais próximo do ombro de Renjun que Jaemin depositou o primeiro beijo. Um simples encostar de lábios na pele exposta de Renjun fez o mesmo arrepiar-se. O mais novo sorri e começa a marcar aquele local, chupando levemente. O chinês abre a boca, mas não emite nenhum som. Estava se controlando para não deixar um gemido muito alto escapar porque, por Deus, Jaemin sabia o que estava fazendo. Não se conteve quando o mais novo mordeu o local recém marcado. Agradeceu mentalmente por Jaemin não ter sido do tipo de deixar o pescoço todo marcado, pois não sabia como iria conseguir esconder caso isso acontecesse.

Apesar de não estar mais o marcando, o mais novo continuava distribuindo beijos no pescoço de Renjun, fazendo uma trilha passando pelo maxilar do moreno até chegar, novamente, aos seus lábios. Ele deixa apenas um selar na boca de Renjun e volta a sorri, o beijando logo em seguida.

Eles não fazem ideia de quanto tempo passaram naquela posição até decidirem ir dormir. A única coisa que faziam ideia era que o principal objetivo havia sido completamente esquecido e o novo propósito era explorar todos os cantos da boca de ambos. Naquela noite, Renjun não conseguiu provar a Jaemin o que era para ter sido provado.

Não se sabia se existiam fantasmas ali, naquele cômodo, mas, mesmo se existissem, nenhum ousaria os incomodar. Nenhum fantasma conseguiria fazer algo para separar os dois naquele momento. Nenhum fantasma conseguiria atrapalhar o momento de dois garotos que, naquela hora, estavam completamente entregues um ao outro.

 

 

A viagem poderia ser considerada um total fracasso, pois Renjun não conseguiu completar suas duas tarefas: voltar a filmar e convencer Na Jaemin. Apesar disso, os dois garotos tornaram-se mais próximos. Próximos _até demais._

Era notável o tanto de aproximação que aquela noite causou para eles. Os sorrisos trocados já não eram mais tímidos, as encaradas agora vinham de ambos os lados – vale citar que não se desviava mais o olhar quando se pegavam encarando, as desviadas de olhares foram substituídas por sorrisos. Até entrelaçaram os dedos enquanto estavam sentados ao lado do outro na viagem de volta. 

Renjun sentia-se bem. Jaemin sentia-se melhor ainda. Ambos estavam felizes com isso. 

O chinês mal poderia esperar para contar a Donghyuck o que acontecera, ele nem se importava mais com o fato de que o amigo o zoaria e falaria “eu te avisei”, ele estava feliz demais para isso, só queria compartilhar com seu melhor amigo aquele acontecimento. Apesar de Donghyuck ter realmente falado que tinha avisado que isso aconteceria, o chinês não ligou. Deixou o amigo se gabar de que estava certo. Ele não ligava. Isso não era algo que ele pudesse ou fosse se incomodar. Estava com sentimentos maiores em relação a Jaemin, mas não considerava isso algo ruim. 

Donghyuck poderia falar o que quisesse que Renjun não ligaria. Aliás, ele concordaria. Se Hyuck falasse qualquer coisa, ele apenas concordaria com a cabeça e lançaria um sorriso ao amigo. 

Esqueceu-se de todas as vezes que pensou que estava indo rápido demais, afinal, se fosse por Na Jaemin, o chinês tinha certeza de que iria até na velocidade da luz.

Não sabia explicar como isso aconteceu tão rápido, mas talvez nem tenha sido tão rápido assim. Talvez Renjun começara a prestar atenção em Jaemin desde o primeiro dia que o viu. Talvez Renjun, mesmo que sentisse raiva do garoto, bem lá no fundo, não conseguia não gostar de sua companhia. Talvez conhecer Jaemin, mesmo que um pouco, passando aquele tempo com ele, tenha o acordado e fez com que ele, finalmente, percebesse isso. Talvez, desde sempre, Renjun tinha sentimentos por Jaemin. Sejam bons ou ruins, ou até mesmo misturados. 

É como Renjun uma vez disse: não tinha como escapar de gostar de Jaemin. Ele realmente tinha algo que te prendia a ele, que te deixava curioso, querendo saber mais e mais, querendo se aproximar. Jaemin era uma pessoa inexplicável. E Renjun gostava disso. 

Tempos depois da viagem os deixaram cada vez mais íntimos. Já tinham adquirido confiança e compartilhado fatos de suas vidas. Estavam passando cada vez mais tempos juntos, estavam ficando acostumados a conversarem até às três da manhã, mesmo que tivessem aula no dia seguinte, compartilhavam pensamentos, teorias, tudo. Aqueles momentos poderiam ser considerados apenas deles. 

E todo aquele tempo também fez com que os sentimentos de Renjun apenas aumentassem. 

Huang Renjun, depois de sete meses convivendo com seu colega de quarto, poderia dizer, com todas as letras, que estava completamente _apaixonado_ por Na Jaemin. 

Quando Renjun voltava ao dormitório em um dia qualquer, assim que entrou em seu quarto, não deu tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, apenas sentiu alguém o prensando contra a porta. Ao sentir aquele cheiro tão familiar, não precisou de muito para descobrir quem era. Estava quase gritando de susto segundos antes de perceber que era seu colega de quarto que estava o encarando intensamente. Foi repentino, mas o mais novo estava em uma necessidade enorme de beijar Renjun, de sentir, de novo, os lábios do chinês nos seus, de brincar mordiscando o lábio inferior do garoto a sua frente, assim como sempre fazia. E mais ainda, estava com a necessidade de falar algo a Renjun, que estava preso em sua garganta há uns bons dias. 

E foi quando Jaemin parou de o beijar e foi em direção ao ouvido de Renjun para falar três palavrinhas, que mudariam a vida deles dois, que Renjun teve a certeza. 

_Na Jaemin também estava completamente apaixonado por seu colega de quarto, Huang Renjun._

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ter lido até aqui!! 
> 
> essa é a primeira fic que estou postando, porque, assim como Renjun, eu também fazia o que amava, mas não tinha coragem de postar. eu demorei, basicamente, dois meses escrevendo e tive, ao longo da escrita, muitos pensamentos negativos, me perguntando se deveria realmente postar ou não. finalmente venci minhas inseguranças e postei aqui!
> 
> queria agradecer a luísa, meu anjo azul, que acompanhou toda a minha trajetória de escrita, me encorajando e lendo cada pedacinho dessa história. obrigada por ter tido a paciência de me ouvir falando que estava um lixo - o que não foram poucas - e que eu não iria mais postar nada. enfim, obrigada por tudo, te amo!
> 
> espero que tenham gostado, significa muito pra mim! 
> 
> <3


End file.
